


In The Garden Of Dragons

by XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX



Series: In The Gardens Trilogy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gardens & Gardening, Healing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Post-War, Sexual Content, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX/pseuds/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the end of the war that cost Hermione Granger her childhood memories, she graduates Hogwarts with a well earned diploma and a new specialty of Herbology. Finding solace and healing admist the magical plants, she get hired to work as a project manager at the Department Of Herbology at the Ministry. When she gets assigned the task of creating a garden for a family who lost everything in the war, she discovers that her assignment is at none other than the Malfoy Manor. Tending to plants was easy. Falling for her former enemy was not. With flowers creating hope in a broken family, love blooms in the most unlikely places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Garden Of Dragons Chapter 1

In The Garden Of Dragons Chapter 1

She had always loved flowers. 

Their scent, their pretty colors that shone brightly in the morning light.

She loved all of it. 

But never did she think that flowers would be her reason for living. 

A year had passed since the war and Hermione Granger had changed just like the ever changing wind that blew her caramel colored hair off of her shoulders. 

Never again would she be the innocent girl that looked at life with childlike wonder, instead destined to be barely half the person that she had been before everything had fallen to ashes around her. 

She could still smell the ashes of the fires from the battle if she concentrated really hard.

The images replayed in her mind over and over like a broken record every day that she was alive.

It was at the beginning of this year that she had decided to follow her heart and not the plan that was so carefully laid out for her since she was born.

No more would she be the heroine that saved the world. 

She left that particular job to Harry and Ron, who still had yet to lose their love of a thrilling battle. 

Instead, she found herself on the steps of the Ministry of Magic in a light pink buttoned down shirt with a lacey trimmed skirt that fell to her knees. 

She fiddled with the hair pins that were holding her hair in the most professional bun that she could manage. 

She took a breath and made her way inside the building that she knew all too well. 

Today she would be starting her new job as project manager at the Department Of Herbology. 

Today she was going to change her life. 

Her heels clicked down the marble hallway as she made her way to her new office. 

A trace of a smile crossed over her lips as she opened the door and stepped inside the bustling center for the care of magical plant species. 

A year ago she had decided to change her own fate by graduating Hogwarts with a diploma in Herbology surprising everyone in the wizarding world. 

Different rumors and stories floated around the air of Wizarding London, but she didn’t care. 

She was finally going to be who she wanted to be without someone deciding for her. 

As she stepped up to the desk of her old friend Neville Longbottom, she breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of a familiar face. 

“Hello Nev. I’m here to report for my first project.” 

She said making the young man look up with at first a look of surprise before a gigantic smile took over his face. 

Coming out from behind the desk, he threw his arms around her shoulders making her flinch slightly as he squeezed her tight in a friendly embrace. 

“Hermione! I’m so glad you came! I was wondering if you were going to show. I’m glad that you accepted my offer. Please, take a seat. I’ll go over your first project assignment with you.” 

 

“Thanks Neville. I really do appreciate your offer. It really came at the right time in my life.” 

Hermione said as she took a seat in the wooden chair across from his desk.

“It’s no problem, Hermione. Really I was quite impressed when you took an interest in Herbology. I never would’ve thought that plants could interest you.” 

Neville said as he sifted through a bunch of manila folders that sat on top of his desk. 

Hermione’s smile faltered for a moment when she thought of how everyone had expected her to go a much more different route for her life after the war.

But she plastered on a smile and nodded, trying her hardest to not take his words personally.

“I have never felt more comfortable than when I am in a garden. It always gives me a sense of peace after everything that’s happened.” 

Neville froze for a moment and raised his head to meet her cocoa colored eyes.

“I know the feeling.” 

He said before he dropped his eyes back to the manila folder that he now held in his hands. 

It had been tough for all of them and Hermione mentally kicked herself for not inquiring more about how her friend was coping. 

Just as she was about to answer, Neville opened the folder and began reading the files within. 

“Alright Hermione. There is one major assignment that needs a strong leader to complete it. It is a rather…tough project because of the owners of the property. They do not have a record of being so….kind to put it lightly. But the land surrounding their property has been destroyed almost completely and as the Department of Herbology we are required to fix the damage no matter how difficult the client may be. You’ve always shown a great deal of courage and strength when it comes to dealing with difficult personalities and that is why I’ve assigned you to this particular project.” 

Hermione found herself wondering who on earth would be so difficult that even the Ministry didn’t want to deal with them. 

Deciding that she needed a challenge anyways, she nodded and accepted the file that Neville handed her. 

“Thanks for helping Hermione. I really do appreciate it. You are to report to the property at 6:00 a.m. tomorrow morning. And please…do try and give the owners a second chance.” 

They both stood as Hermione rounded the desk and gave Neville the biggest hug that she could muster before she shook his hand with a grateful smile.

“No worries Neville. I’m sure whoever the owners are deserve a second chance and aren’t really as bad as they seem. I will be happy to complete the project and restore the property to its former glory.” 

Neville studied her for a moment before he placed a on her shoulder. 

“I hope so Hermione. Because sometimes, second chances make way for a world of happiness between both parties.” 

Hermione was taken aback by his words and just nodded her head in agreement before giving him a smile and heading out the door. 

When she reached the steps to the Ministry, the curiosity of who her clients were won out over her being patient. 

She opened the folder and read the profile.

Project: Malfoy Manor

Clients: Draco and Narcissa Malfoy  
The folder slid out of her grasp as she came to terms at the realization of what just happened. 

She just signed her life away for the next couple of months, to the family who's son had not only been her biggest rival; but her greatest love interest. 

Giving a shaky sigh, she headed out onto the crowded London streets and thanked Merlin for small miracles.


	2. In The Garden Of Dragons Chapter 2

In The Garden Of Dragons Chapter 2

The early morning light streamed in glittering rays down onto Hermione’s plush bed. Her chestnut brown eyes slowly opened as she winced slightly at the she met the sight of the bright light. Her head was still pounding and her stomach was in knots as she lay with her body tightly wrapped in the hand sewn quilt that her mother had made her when she was born. Kleenex’s littered the bed and all over the robin’s egg blue carpet as she slowly lifted herself into a sitting position. She had immediately come home from the Ministry and started bawling her eyes out at the news that she was going to be working for the person who most likely hated her. As she cried long into the night, she had finally fallen asleep as hot wet tears stained her cheeks. Now it was morning and whether she liked it or not, if she wanted to keep her new job with Neville she was going to have to suck it up and put on her big girl panties so she could go to work. Wiping her nose on a stray Kleenex, she shakily got to her feet and grabbed her wand as she muttered a cleaning spell. The mess that she had made the night before vanished as she headed into her en suite bathroom and proceeded to strip and step into the shower’s scalding hot water where she tried desperately to come to terms with what she was about to do. “Alright Mione, shut up and stop thinking. You’re only going to drive yourself into insanity.” She whispered to herself as she held her head high and rubbed the raspberry scented soap all over her luscious curves. As she swirled shampoo into her copper colored locks, she thought back to how dismal her life had been before the war. Everyone had always teased her for her awful hair and bucktooth teeth. Now she was no longer the frumpy witch that studied so hard she forgot to bathe. Her body had changed over the years as her hips became fuller and her breasts became large and perky. She now had an hourglass shape to her body and confidence to match. Her hair which had been unmanageable for years, now lay flat against her back as the water washed away any insecurities that she might have had. She took a deep breath and then let it out slowly as she tried to think logically about her new assignment for work. Painful memories flashed before her eyes as she remembered her years at Hogwarts before and during the war. Draco Malfoy had not only been her arch enemy but also the man who she had craved affection from the most. Shivers ran down her spine as her lower lips became soaked with thoughts of how she had seen him with other witches around the castle and she wished so hard that it could be her. Reaching between her wet folds, she started to rub in circles around her pleasure nub that sent jolts through her entire body. Slowly sliding down onto the floor of the shower, she parted her legs wide and rubbed, tugged and pinched her clit while her other hand slid one finger into her folds making her walls clench hard as she bit her lip to keep herself from moaning at the feeling of being full. Growing wetter by the minute, she slid a second finger into her tight pussy and started pumping hard in and out making her no longer be able to hold back the moans that left her pink lips. “Ungh! Holy fuck! DRACO!” She screamed when she came with a large gush between her legs. Shaking hard and practically panting she lay back against the cold tile walls before slowly getting to her feet and turning off the water that had now gone ice cold. As she stepped out of the bath, she grabbed a plush towel and proceeded to wipe away the evidence of what just happened. It had been years since she touched herself and came thinking of Draco. Shaking her caramel locks, she headed into her closet and decided on what to wear for her “consultation” for the project with the Malfoys. Neville had explained over a floo call that she was scheduled for a meet and greet with Draco and his mother about what they would like done to the estate’s massive gardens. A small smirk appeared on her lips when she remembered that the consultation was going to be a very formal affair. Flipping through the racks, she finally came to a stop and pulled out a white lace crochet cutout back peplum dress. Taking a pair of black matching stilettos off her shoe rack she proceeded to get dressed before charming her hair smooth. Giving herself a once over in the mirror, she gave herself a sly look. “Some days I really think I ought to have been a Slytherin.” She murmured before she turned and apparated out of the apartment. Seconds later she stepped out of a grand fire place and into the Manor’s receiving parlor. And over on the couch reading a newspaper was the Prince of the Snakes himself, Draco Malfoy. Draco glanced up and did a double take as he slowly lowered the newspaper and took in the beautiful sight that was Hermione Granger. The time apart had done wonders for her as his eyes scanned over her sensuous curves and long toned legs. He felt his mouth drop open for a moment before someone cleared their throat behind him. “Good afternoon, Ms. Granger. I didn’t realize that you were now working for the Ministry. Please come in. We’ll have tea in the dining room.” Narcissa Malfoy said with a small smirk as she walked over and shook Hermione’s hand before quirking an eyebrow at her son. Apparently Draco still had an obsession with the golden girl and it amused her to no end. She watched as Hermione blushed under Draco’s heated gaze, making her realize that the young witch definitely was going to return his affections. Then it hit her. Perhaps this Gryffindor witch was exactly the girl that her son needed. Her late husband had always hated muggleborns with a fiery passion but she always thought it was rather silly. After all, a witch was a witch and even though Hermione Granger was not a Slytherin; she had caught her son’s attention ever since he first laid eyes on her in his first year at Hogwarts. And that, was good enough for her. Her mind whirred to life as she began to devise a plan to get them together once and for all. Hermione’s voice broke her out of her thoughts as the slightly uncomfortable witch shifted her weight from one foot to the other. “Shall we go now? I do actually have another appointment to go to after this. It would be helpful if we could get this done as quickly as possible.” Narcissa nodded and gestured to the hallway. “Yes dear, please follow me.” Many people knew Narcissa for her shallow behavior and status as a society woman. But very, very few people knew that she was a skilled legilimens in her own right. As they made their way into the dining room she pierced through her son’s mental barriers and sifted through the thoughts and images that lay beneath. She stifled a laugh when she saw that his opinion on how Ms. Granger’s new appearance was anything but innocent. She would definitely use that to her advantage later on. She seated herself at the table as Draco helped Hermione into her seat. Casting a wandless spell to make a piece of parchment and a quill appear, Hermione began the lengthy process of designing the garden. “Well Mrs. Malfoy, I was told that you have some very specific requirements for the design of the garden. What might those be?” Narcissa glanced at Draco and then gave the witch a well-practiced smile. “I would like the gardens to be split into four separate parts. The four different parts will hold different categories of plants. I would like one for magical flowers, one for healing herbs, another section for vegetables and fruits and finally one for muggle flowers. I also would like the Malfoy family garden maze to be restored to its former glory. That will however take assistance from Curse Breakers and perhaps a few Auror’s. The magic in the maze holds many forms of dark and sinister things. I would like to achieve its restoration with as few deaths or disappearances as possible.” Draco chuckled quietly as they watched Hermione’s eyes almost bug completely out of her head. “Deaths?! And disappearance’s?! What on earth did you put in there?!” She screeched as Narcissa only waved a hand dismissing the thought. “Oh this and that. Really it’s the Manor’s last line of defense in case of war or violent intruders. It’s nothing to worry about. You can even get Potter and Weasley to do the job if you would like. Merlin knows that it needs a proper restoration after all it’s been through. It really does have a mind of its own you know.” She said as she poured herself another cup of tea before leaning back and studying the girl who she was determined to make her daughter in law. Hermione looked over at Draco for confirmation and got a nod and a smirk in return. “Honestly that’s the oddest and most frightening thing I’ve ever heard. Alright so we’ll get a team of Auror’s and Curse Breakers to come out and deal with it. The rest of the project will be dealt with by myself and my team of herbologists. I’d like to make another appointment with you so we can go over a few design ideas that I’ll have for you. But before I leave I would like to see the state that the garden is in right now if that’s acceptable.” She said before she magically sent the parchment back to her desk at the Ministry to review later. Narcissa nodded and sent a look to her son that could only have meant “If you screw this up I will disown you”. Draco caught on quickly as he raised out of his seat so he could help Hermione stand before he led her from the room. “Thank you Mrs. Malfoy for having me. I shall get those designs to you as soon as possible. I’ll have the office floo you some suggested times for our next meeting. Good day.” Hermione said before she turned and strutted out the door. Draco turned and gave her a small smile as they walked towards the gardens. “You seem to be doing well, Granger. I’m shocked that you didn’t go into the Auror’s program like Potter and Weasel.” A haunted look appeared in Hermione’s eyes and Draco knew it well. It was often the look that he got when he remembered the horrors of the war. “Not that it’s any of your business Draco, but I chose not to do the Auror’s program for I’m guessing the same reason you’ve been cooped up in this Manor for years without any contact with anyone.” Draco’s expression hardened as he looked away and stepped outside into the bright sunlight. “How did you know I’ve been staying here at the Manor? That was only something that my closest acquaintances have been aware of.” Hermione stopped for a moment and met his stormy eyes. “I ran into Blaise the other day at the office. Apparently he became an Auror as well.” Draco nodded and shook his head knowing that Blaise could never keep a secret even if he wanted to. He was just as much if not more of a gossip as all of their pureblood mothers. But before he could respond, he heard Hermione gasp as she looked around the garden that used to hold such a magical beauty. She could feel her eyes getting moist as her hand covered her mouth in shock. The previous beautiful flower beds were blasted away with singe marks from curses and the grass had been burned away by a Fiendfyre. As she stepped further into the gardens, she saw that the Maze’s hedges had lost their vibrant green color and were now grey and black. The Maze wilted to the side making Hermione’s heart drop out of her chest. The last time she was at the Manor, she had been captured and tortured by Bellatrix. Memories came flooding back to her as the tears that she desperately tried to will away fell like small rivers down her pale cheeks. Draco watched as his witch dropped to her knees and started to sob uncontrollably. Dropping down beside her, he carefully took her into his arms and rocked her to and fro while he whispered comforting words in her ear. Hermione felt herself growing faint and right before a blinding darkness took over, the last thing she heard was Draco’s voice that shook with a sadness all its own. “Sleep little witch. You’re safe with me now. Nothing will ever hurt you again.” And with that, Hermione gave into the darkness as it engulfed her entire being.


	3. In The Garden Of Dragons Chapter 3

In The Gardens Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that I’m going to making this story a three book trilogy so be prepared for a whole lot more fun around the corner. Just a note, always check my profile to see what’s going to be a trilogy and what’s not. I update it every day. 

Hermione yawned and opened her eyes as the morning sunlight filtered down from the open window in her room. 

She had honestly had the best night’s sleep that she’d had in years. 

As she sat up and ran a hand through her messy hair, it suddenly hit her. 

She was in her room. In her apartment. 

Pulling back the covers she yelped when she saw that she was dressed in nothing but an oversized t shirt and her knickers. 

She remembered that she had passed out at the Malfoy Manor but that didn’t explain how she ended up in her own bed, dressed in pajamas the next morning. 

A horrified look crossed over her features when she realized that someone must have brought her here AND had changed her clothes with meant whoever it had been had seen her completely naked. 

“Oh my God…” She choked out as she clutched the covers tightly over her body. 

Glancing at the clock her cheeks turned bright red when she realized that she was going to be late for work. 

Jumping out of bed, she threw open her door and hurried down the hall towards the bathroom. 

But when she passed the living room she let out an earth shattering scream. 

There in all his glory was Draco Malfoy sitting on her couch and calming drinking a mug of coffee and reading the newspaper. 

She tried to cover as much of her body as she could with her hands as he glanced up from the paper and took another slow sip of coffee before nodding a hello. 

“Good morning, Granger.” He said calmly before he went back to reading the paper like he wasn’t sitting on her couch and had apparently seen her naked. 

Hermione shook with anger before she completely exploded. 

“DRACO MALFOY what the HELL do you think you’re doing?!” She screeched as Draco merely raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Reading the paper obviously.” He drawled making her stomp over to him and wretch the paper out of his hands and proceeded to beat him with it.

“What on EARTH gave you the idea that you could just WALTZ into MY apartment and act like nothing happened!! I swear to Merlin Draco Malfoy that you better start explaining RIGHT now or so help me I’ll throw you’re frail little ass down the bloody laundry shoot!!” 

She continued to scream as Draco abandoned his coffee and paper and was now shielding himself with a large pillow while being backed into a corner.

Weighing his options he realized he didn’t have any. 

She was going to find out anyways that he had carried her back her and then took the liberty of changing her into her pajamas. 

As the image of her naked body flashed in his mind he let out a groan that he concealed as a wince and a grunt while his hard length began to strain against his trousers. 

Lovely. This was exactly what he needed right now. 

A fucking hard on which was just going to make everything worse. 

“Damnit woman! Put that down right now! I was only trying to help! Would you have rather I left you in the mud in my garden when it had started to rain?!” He said before wincing after a particularly hard smack against his ear. 

The paper stopped midair as he watched her contemplate his words. 

Suddenly she smiled and dropped the paper before extending her hand to him as a peace offering making him really wonder if she had mental issues with all these bloody mood swings. 

“I’m sorry. You know, for freaking out like that.” She said as he cautiously dropped his pillow and took her small hand in his own and raised an eyebrow when she firmly shook it like he wasn’t standing here oogling her in her lovely lace knickers. 

He found it hard to remain calm as different emotions flooded his senses.

He had saved her from dying of pneumonia, carried her home while his mother screamed bloody murder, removed her soaking wet clothes and redressed her in something warm and comfortable, put her to bed AND stayed up all night pacing the length of her living room and all he got was a bloody handshake?

Draco shook his head and ran a hand through his hair marveling at the strange creature that Merlin called women as he watched her run into her room and slide on a pair of sweatpants. 

Damn her and those sweatpants. 

Even the worn and faded fabric clung to the shape of her bum reminding him that he still had a raging hard on that she was apparently choosing to ignore. 

He was puzzled when she went into the kitchen and started busying herself with making breakfast.

“Granger, what are you doing?” He asked as he awkwardly followed her into the kitchen. 

He watched as a smile formed on her lips and she gestured to the pan that had three eggs frying in it.

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m making breakfast.” She said as she glanced over at him. 

“You might as well take a load off and have a seat at the table seeing as how you look like you’re planning on staying around for a while.” 

Draco complied and slide down into one of the wooden chairs around the large farm table that sat in the corner of the large kitchen. 

He was so confused that he felt a headache building behind his eyes making him reach up and massage his temples. 

“Here, a fresh mug of coffee should help.” She said as she placed a mug down onto the table in front of him. 

Deciding to just go along with whatever the fuck was happening he did a wandless Accio spell for his briefcase and took out a long piece of parchment that Hermione quirked an eyebrow at. 

“Well since we’re here and this is getting more awkward by the bloody minute, I think we should get down to business.” He said as she nodded and listened while finishing up breakfast. 

“My mother has come up with several lists of magical plants that she wants in the garden. We’ve scratched off a lot of the muggle plants and decided to go with the new hybrid magical species.”

Hermione’s ears perked up as she turned around and made her way to the table with two steaming plates of food and a canister of hot coffee. 

She smiled as she thought of how impressed her friends were at her waitressing skills that she had learned while she briefly worked in a muggle diner when she first graduated. 

Taking a seat across from him she grabbed and a piece of toast and started munching on it. “Alright well let’s hear it then.” She said as Draco began to read from the parchment. 

“Just keep in mind that we’ll be paying for everything.” He warned before he started spouting off plant and flower names. 

For the fruit garden they had decided on Peking Oranges, Frosted Limes, Granny Smith Apples, Summer Lily Oranges and Frosted Lemons.

For the flower gardened they had decided on Arbor Roses, Pink Tiger Lilies, Winter Violets, Soft Juniper, Dewy Irises, Pink Posies, Highland Hyacinths, Wild Geraniums, and Sugar Poppies.  
For the vegetable garden they had chosen Spanish Olives, Always Avocados and Cool Cucumbers. 

They also wanted a magical herb garden filled with Fresh Mint, Magical Tea Plants, Elfin Sage and Aloe Nectars. 

And last but not least Narcissa had added that she would like a Night Garden where flowers and plants that only bloomed at night would grow. 

The list consisted of Black Tulips, Legacy Plums, Empire Blue Roses, Night Magic Violets, Empress Lilacs and Blue Nocturne Wisterias. 

All in all it was quite the daunting list but Hermione merely nodded as her brain went to work figuring out the fine details. 

“Sounds good. A lot of those plants have just been released by the Ministry for common use. Not many places sell them yet but I have an old friend who runs a plant nursery out in the countryside and I supposed I can floo her and ask if any of these are in stock.” 

She said as Draco gave her a relieved smile.

He was worried that the job would end up being too much for her but was pleasantly surprised at how excited she was at the prospect of the project. 

Hermione finished her breakfast and left the room to go floo her friend leaving Draco alone in the kitchen to finish his breakfast. 

She returned a few minutes later with an annoyed expression.

“She wasn’t answering so that means we’ll have to go there in person and see what’s there for ourselves.” She said as she cleared the table. 

Draco’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline as he sat down his coffee mug and gave her a confused look. 

“We? What do you mean “We”? He drawled making Hermione stop and fix him with a no nonsense look. 

“I mean that you are coming with me. After all it’s the least you could do seeing as how you’ve come in here and acted like you own the place.” She said with a matter of fact tone that made him groan loudly. 

“I’ll meet you at the floo in five minutes.” She said before she turned and headed down the hall to the bathroom. 

Draco rolled his eyes and pushed his coffee mug away. 

“Oh Granger, what have you gotten me into now?” He muttered as he was left in the wake of the most beautiful and brilliant witch he had ever met.


	4. In The Garden Of Dragons Chapter 4

In The Garden Of Dragons Chapter 4

Draco stomped angrily behind Hermione as they wound their way up a steep dirt path that led to a magical plant nursery in the hills of the countryside. They had been walking along the dirt road for an hour now and he was growing hot and tired. His dragon leather shoes were scuffed with dirt and dried mud and he had unbuttoned the first few buttons of his crisp white dress shirt. It was a muggy hot day and he really was starting to second guess this idea of purchasing plants from this mysterious nursery. “Where are we, Granger?” He huffed as they climbed up the steep walkway. Hermione looked back over her shoulder at him and he paused for a moment as he took in her sweat covered brow and long caramel locks that hung in disarray around her shoulders. Her brown eyes assessed him before she gave him a breathtaking smile. 

“We’re on the path that leads straight to the nursery’s front gates. We should be there in a few minutes.” She said simply before she turned around and continued to lead him farther up the hill. Fifteen minutes later they reached a flat piece of land that overlooked the countryside where there in all its glory sat the Moon Shadow Nursery. Tall wrought iron gates swung open as they stepped inside and took in the rows and rows of magical plants that sprouted out of planter boxes. The entire nursery was covered in a green overhang to keep customers from being scorched by the merciless hot sun. Draco marveled at the plants that grew alongside other garden wares such as pinwheels and wind chimes. 

 

“It’s lovely, isn’t it?” Hermione asked as Draco found himself smiling and nodding. Whoever owned this establishment had done an amazing job with the displays and the entire property in general. All of the plants were fresh and in bold colors that lit up the large space. “Oi! Hermione! Draco! What a pleasure to see you!” A familiar voice shouted behind them making Draco groan and Hermione let out a giddy laugh. “Hello Luna! How are you?” Hermione asked excitedly as she strode forward and took the younger girl into her arms. Luna smiled dreamily and returned her hug before pulling back and looking at them both with a knowing look. “I am well, Hermione. Now, do tell me what brings you here with our favorite dragon?” She asked as Hermione blushed and Draco quirked an eyebrow at the two girls. 

“Favorite dragon?” He drawled as Luna nodded and Hermione gave her friend a death glare clearly needing her to shut up. “Oh yes. Hermione always said that she thought you’d love the nursery. She often told me during our school days how you’d secretly hide in the greenhouses and talk to the plants.” Luna said now making Draco blush and Hermione’s eyes widen before she squeaked in embarrassment. “Luna!” She scolded as Draco shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other. He wasn’t aware that anyone had known of his little herbology secret. 

“Did you get my floo message?” Hermione said quickly changing the subject. Luna nodded as her eyes lit up with recognition. “Oh yes, it was lovely. I can’t wait to see what you do with the manor’s garden. I have the plants and flowers on order for you. They should be arriving here in about two days.” She said as she turned and led them into the back of the shop where there was a small office. Sitting behind the desk, Draco was surprised to see Neville Longbottom who looked up as they entered and gave them an awkward wave. “Hermione. Draco.” He said in greeting as they both nodded and said hello. 

 

“What are you doing here, Longbottom?” Draco asked as he quirked an eyebrow at the wizard. Neville’s lips turned into a wry smirk as he nodded over to Luna who blushed heavily. “We got married shortly after we left Hogwarts. Been a wonderful life so far.” He said as Draco couldn’t help but smile at the news. “Congratulations.” He said simply as both Luna and Neville nodded in thanks. “So the flowers and plants will be here in two days?” Hermione asked Neville who nodded and handed her a receipt. “Yes, we had to order them from a couple of different countries so it will take a bit of time I think. But they should be here in a few days either way.” He said before looking up at Draco curiously. “How goes the plans for the manor? Is Mione doing the job justice?” He asked as Hermione ducked her head and blushed out of embarrassment. 

Draco shrugged and gave him a small smile as he watched Hermione blush harder out of the corner of his eye. “It’s going well so far I suppose. Granger seems to know what she’s doing.” He said as Neville nodded proudly. “I taught her everything she knows.” He said as Hermione gave him a grateful smile. “Oh really? I didn’t know that. I didn’t even know you were into Herbology until I saw that you had this job, Granger.” Draco said as he looked between Hermione and Neville who exchanged an unreadable look. 

“Well I wasn’t until after the war, really. I needed a distraction from everything.” Hermione said simply as they all nodded in understanding. A flash of sadness and darkness appeared in all of their eyes as they remembered the horrors of the war and everything that had happened since then. Sensing the tension in the room, Neville cleared his throat loudly bringing them all back to the present. “Well, shall we give you a call when your shipment comes in?” He asked as he turned to Hermione with a questioning look. Hermione seemed to pull herself out of her dark thoughts as Draco watched her nod and brush a piece of her long hair behind her ear. “Yes that would be wonderful. So I’ll see you in a few days, then?” She said as Luna gave her another hug and Neville nodded. “We’ll be here whenever, Hermione.” He said in a semi serious tone making Draco concerned as to what Hermione’s reaction would be. 

He was surprised when she merely gave him a polite smile before turning and walking out of the office. As he trailed after her through the rows and rows of plants he couldn’t help but feel the tension that had appeared between them after their awkward conversation with Neville and Luna. He thought about saying something to the curly haired witch who walked briskly in front of him, but decided against it knowing that she would probably snap at him and he would in the end making it worse. He followed her out of the nursery and back towards the apparation point with his thoughts screaming at him to try and smooth over whatever had just happened between them. But even when they arrived and she turned to him, he couldn’t find the right words to say. So he settled on a formal handshake and gave her a small smile. “Thank you for your time, Granger. My mother and I look forward to doing business with you.” He said simply as Hermione simply nodded and returned his smile. “You’re very welcome, Draco. Please tell Narcissa about the shipment and that we’ll start work early Monday morning.” She said as he nodded and stepped back. They both stood there for a moment looking at each other before Hermione seemed to shake out of her reverie and give him a small wave before disappearing with a loud crack. He stood there on the dirt road for a few moments looking at the spot where she had just left and couldn’t help but wonder, did Hermione value their new business relationship as more than just a business venture or were they forever going to be stuck to the formalities of the past?


	5. In The Garden Of Dragons Chapter 5

In The Garden Of Dragons Chapter 5  
A/N: Hello, like with my other stories I’ve kinda hit a bit of writer’s block so if anyone has any ideas or thoughts on this story or any of the others please feel free to pm me and I’ll be happy to listen. –MoonlitShadow

Over the next few days, Hermione spent countless hours organizing a team of specialists on both muggle and magical plants along with deciding on a magical landscaping company who worked with her on getting the plans finalized for the rest of the Malfoy project. Work had already started over at the manor and Hermione had made several trips to keep an eye on the goings on of the work being done. She was surprised however at how little she had seen of Draco or his mother making her wonder if she had done something to offend either of them. Every time she went to see Draco or his mother inside the manor, she was always met by their private staff of humans and elves that had always told her that neither the Master or Lady of the manor were available to speak with her. This left Hermione frustrated every time she had a question or idea about the project to run by them. 

She had even gone so far as paying a visit to Neville’s office to ask for assistance in tracking down and contacting the Malfoys. But Neville had flooed her today and said that even the office was having trouble locating them leaving Hermione with the sudden feeling that there was more going on with the Malfoys than meets the eye. As she sat outside the new little wizarding café in Diagon Alley waiting for Harry and Ginny to arrive, thoughts of Draco and his mother plagued her making her feel slightly uncomfortable. Why was she so worried about them? And since when did she start caring for Draco enough to be concerned about his whereabouts? The thoughts unsettled her and she stirred her martini nervously as she waited. She hadn’t seen her friends in a number of weeks due to their busy schedules so Harry and Ginny had extended the invitation to her to join them for supper at the café that night. She couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty at the thought of the numerous amounts of plans and blueprints that were stacked high on her office desk and how she felt like she was definitely slacking in finishing the task at hand. 

Just as she took another sip of her drink, she heard the faint sounds of familiar laughter reach her ears. She looked up and smiled when she saw that Harry and Ginny were walking hand in hand down the cobblestone streets looking like the perfect married couple. A few months ago the two had gotten married and had moved into a house that Harry had purchased with some of his inheritance money. The two had been living in wedded bliss every time Hermione had seen them. And as she watched them now, how Ginny looked up at Harry like he made the stars in the sky and how Harry’s smile grew to astronomical proportions every time his lovely wife said something particularly entertaining. It was then that a rare thought crossed her mind. Would she ever know what it was like to experience wedded bliss? Her eyes dropped down to the ground as she remembered how Ron and she had tried for months after the battle to connect with one another as more than friends but were unsuccessful at their attempts. They had ended up breaking up after only three months of almost nonexistent dating. She had seen Ron only a handful of times after that and Harry had told her that he was now seeing a young muggle woman who lived on the East side of the city. Surprisingly it didn’t bother her at all when she found out that Ron was seeing someone else. In fact it made her give more a sigh of relief knowing that the years that they had spent together were good ones but that they really were only meant to be friends. 

“Oi! Mione! How are ya?!” Ginny’s voice called out through the bustling evening crowd making Hermione look up just in time to get crushed in a bone crushing hug by both Harry and Ginny. “Can’t…breathe…” She croaked as the couple finally loosened their death grip on her. “Sorry bout that Mione. You know we’ve just missed ya.” Ginny said as she stepped back to smooth down her bright yellow sundress. Harry helped both witches into their seats before a waitress approached them for their orders. As soon as their orders had been placed, Ginny turned her sights on Hermione who was bracing herself for the hurricane force that was known as Ginerva Potter. “So how’d it go?” Ginny asked excitedly making Hermione’s brows furrow in confusion. “How’d what go?” Ginny rolled her eyes and exchanged a look with Harry. “Your date the other night.” She clarified making Hermione realize what she was talking about. “Oh, it was fine.” She said as she tried and failed to avoid Ginny’s scrutinizing gaze. “Just fine? Come on, Mione. That bloke was the cream of the crop in the Auror’s department besides Ron and Harry. What happened?” She demanded as Hermione started to fidget nervously. “Nothing really. We had dinner and then I said I’d floo him.” She said as Ginny nodded and then frowned. “You never flooed him then did you?” She determined as Hermione sighed and nodded. “He was alright but not exactly what I’m looking for right now.” She admitted as Ginny’s eyes followed her every move. “Then what are you looking for right now?” Harry threw out at her making her look up at him in surprise. Harry rarely got into it with her and Ginny over Hermione’s nonexistent love life making her wonder if Ginny had talked to him beforehand. “I don’t know. Why do I have to be looking for anything at all?” Hermione said as her voice took on a slight edge of annoyance. “Because Ron wasn’t the one, Mione. You know that.” Ginny said in a gentle tone surprising both her and Harry. “Ronald has nothing to do with this.” Hermione snapped making her friends look at one another with questioning looks. “Are you sure about that, Mione? I mean I know you took it pretty hard when he left.” Harry pressed making Hermione narrow her eyes at him. “Our breakup was mutual, thank you. Neither of us wanted to continue it.” She grit out through her teeth as her frustrations grew more and more with every passing minute. 

“You can’t be alone forever, Hermione.” Ginny said sternly. Hermione’s thoughts immediately drifted to Draco when he had been in her kitchen and when they had gone to the garden center together. “I don’t plan to be.” She said wistfully and raised her head to meet their gaze. Just then, her eyes caught a glimpse of something that made her stomach end up in knots. A waitress was leading a very well dressed Draco and lovely Astoria Greengrass over to one of the more private tables in the corner. She watched as he smiled happily down at his dinner date and helped her into her seat ever so gracefully. Hermione’s stomach churned and she felt the urge to throw up as she watched Draco lean in and place a soft kiss on Astoria’s waiting lips. She barely even registered Ginny and Harry calling her name from across the table. “Mione! Hermione are you alright?” Ginny asked but no response ever came. Hermione immediately shoved her chair back so hard away from the table that it toppled to the floor with a loud crash making everyone stop and stare. It was then that Draco’s eyes found hers and she could’ve sworn she saw a flash of guilt in them before he looked away quickly. Tears formed in her eyes as she grabbed her purse and ran out of the café without looking back. She could hear Harry and Ginny calling her name but she didn’t care. Seeing Draco for who he really was and had always been had sealed her fate. She knew that she would always be the lonely bookworm destined to be an old maid as long as she lived. Closing her eyes she let out a sob before she disappeared from the Alley with a loud crack leaving everyone watching stunned in her wake.


	6. In the Garden Of Dragons Chapter 6

In The Garden of Dragons Chapter 6  
A/N: Oh my gosh I love all you lovely people for all the support you’ve given me with this story! You all are amazing and I can’t thank you enough. I send lots of hugs and kisses to you all! I love hearing your ideas and your kind words make me feel all warm and fuzzy! Because you all are my favorite group of readers, (shh…don’t tell the readers of my other HP fanfics) I’m giving you another chapter tonight because you’re amazing and I love you. –MoonlitShadow

A few hours earlier:

Draco sat in the green velvet armchair in his room reading the latest in the Daily Prophet while Narcissa busied herself with various tasks around the manor. It had been a busy few days for the Malfoys as they prepared for the long weekend ahead of them. It was the anniversary of Lucius’s death and there was a great buzz in the old aristocratic families of Wizarding London because the Malfoys had decided to host an evening of cocktails and a small memorial service in his honor. Draco had been less than thrilled at his mother’s idea about honoring his late father. It was no secret that Lucius and Draco never had connected in that father son bonding that was so crucial to him when he was growing up. It had been several months after the war when Lucius had been sentenced to life in Azkaban and only a few weeks later had succumbed to his already declining health. His mother had been beside herself in grief and Draco had tried to be the supportive son that he knew she needed during that difficult time. But in all honesty, he was actually not too upset by his father’s death seeing as how him being alive had caused so much pain and problems for their already dwindling family. Before the second wizarding war, the Malfoy’s and Black’s had taken a great hit in their family numbers due to the many failed missions and attacks led by Tom Riddle in the first wizarding war. After the second wizarding war, it was only Draco, his mother and a few distant cousins that had survived in total leaving the Malfoys and Black’s almost on the brink of extinction. It was this little known fact that had Narcissa in quite a pinch. Because of the dwindling numbers of pureblood witches and wizards that had survived the wars in each of the Blacks and Malfoy families, she was forced to address the issue with Draco who had already come of age. He already was seen as Master of the household, but even a strong Master needed a Lady by his side to help rule over the family’s affairs. Narcissa had watched her son and the Granger girl flirt with one another to no end since the start of the project, but her hands were tied at the fact that it was unheard of for a pureblood wizard of her son’s standing to marry a witch that was indeed muggleborn. Not that Narcissa minded Granger’s muggleborn status. It wasn’t that at all. It was unfortunately due to the ancient magic of their family’s coven that kept her from accepting the young witch into the family. Narcissa always cursed the fact that her father and the Black’s had made it so it was nearly impossible for any witch or wizard to join the family tree without being fully pureblood. She knew that her son had little to no idea about this particular family issue which was why she was on her way to his room right this minute to tell him the truth and seek out his help for any way around it. Because she indeed wanted him to marry the Granger girl. She would be a fine witch to add to their family tree and she knew wholeheartedly that the Granger girl would provide their family with the much needed heirs to the family line that they so desperately needed. Narcissa stood outside her son’s bedroom door and wrung her small pale hands together nervously as she tried to think of what she would say to him. “Oh Merlin, please be with me…” She muttered to herself before she knocked twice on his door and entered after he called out to her. She plastered the fakest smile that she knew she had ever given him on her face and made her way over to the circle of couches and chairs that he often used to entertain his various companions. “Draco darling, I haven’t seen or heard from you at all today. I thought I’d come by and see if you were alright.” She said as she daintily took a seat in a chair opposite him. Draco nodded and folded the paper in two before placing it on a small side table next to him. “I’ve been mentally preparing myself for the festivities of this weekend.” He said as Narcissa’s smile faltered slightly. “You do know that this weekend is because we’re remembering your late father, correct?” She asked with a somewhat veiled threat underneath her tone. Draco nodded solemnly but paid her threat no mind. “Of course mother. Why else would I agree to having dozens of people I no longer wish to care about frolicking about the manor?” He drawled making Narcissa sigh heavily and look away. This was going to be more difficult than she thought. “Draco dear, I’ve been meaning to discuss a rather urgent matter with you. I’m not quite sure how you’ll take it but in any event there’s nothing to be done about it.” She said as Draco’s brows furrowed and he looked at her with a face full of confusion. 

Shaking her head, she knew nothing that she would say would change his mind about the Granger girl but at the current moment there was nothing that they could do about it. “I know that I’ve encouraged you to chase after the Granger girl for a few weeks now and I agree that she would definitely be a fine addition to our family, but there is a bit of a challenge with the family magic that has come to my attention.” She said as his icy gaze met her own. “What do you mean family magic?” He asked quietly making Narcissa clutch her hands tightly in her lap. “As you know, my father and the Blacks were notorious for their blood status issues with muggles and muggleborns. Because of this, they have made it almost nearly impossible for any witch or wizard to join the family tree who’s not fully pureblooded. Which unfortunately means my hands are tied when it comes to the Granger girl. As much as I’d love for you to continue your courtship of her, it cannot continue for the sake of our family. If there is any way that you find out that you can change or alter this type of magic to allowance such an occurrence to take place, please let me know and I’ll do my best to see that it is changed. But for now, it is as I said, impossible.” She said as Draco’s heart dropped into the bottom of his stomach. He felt nauseous. What did his mother mean that he couldn’t marry Hermione? And what was this about some rare type of ancient magic that opposed her blood? Shakily he stood and turned away from his mother to approach the large window that looked out over the gardens. His eyes scanned the work that was already being done and his heart clenched painfully when he spotted Hermione directing several gardeners about their daily tasks. She was so beautiful and now he knew that for now, she couldn’t be his. He swallowed hard as his voice became thick with emotion. “Please excuse me mother. I wish to be alone for now.” He said as Narcissa nodded and quickly left him to his thoughts. As soon as she closed his bedroom door, she sighed and shook her head. “I’m so sorry, Draco.” She whispered before leaving him to grieve for a love that was for now, lost. 

Draco spent the rest of the evening watching Hermione from his bedroom window and he knew that since the gathering of witches and wizards that was to honor his late father was fast approaching, he needed to secure a date for the event sooner rather than later. He shook his head and pulled at his blonde locks in frustration before sinking down against the wall below the window. Hugging his knees to his chest he knew that even though it almost killed him to do it, he must go forward with his plans even if it was just for his mother’s sake. He felt tears prick his eyes as he imagined the look on Hermione’s face when she found out about the other girl that he would be courting for now. That alone broke his heart in two. But knowing that there was no other choice until he could research a loophole and solution further, he conjured a piece of parchment and pen and began to pen a note to a witch that he knew would be happy to accompany him no matter where he would go. And as the sun went down, his heart turned to ice as he handed the letter to his owl and shooed him from his window to carry the letter off to a girl who he knew he could never love. “I’m so sorry, Hermione.” He whispered knowing full well that the witch may never forgive him.


	7. In The Garden Of Dragons Chapter 7

In The Garden of Dragons Chapter 7  
A/N: Woo! I’m getting another chapter out tonight as well. That’ll be three chapters for you guys in one night! I’m finally getting my groove back ya’ll! Once again, thank you all for your kind reviews and suggestions. I love you all. You complete me. -MoonlitShadow

With a loud crack Hermione found herself in an alley off the side of the muggle apartment complex that she currently lived in. Wiping her tears on her shirt, she sniffled and pushed her hair behind her ears before pulling out her keys and making her way inside. The door man was nowhere to be seen and she was definitely thankful for that small blessing seeing as how she looked like a wreck at the moment. “Damn wizards and they’re bloody insistence to hurt witch’s feelings…” She murmured to herself as she climbed the stairs up to the third floor where she shakily put her keys into the lock of her apartment door and jiggled them about until the door gave way into her small living room. She was surprised to see that the lights were already on and the smell of freshly brewed coffee wafted over through the kitchen’s doorway. 

Her brows furrowed and she reached for her wand only to hear a familiar voice coming from over on the couch. “Oi! Don’t you even bloody think of cursing me, Mione. I’m only trying to help.” Ron’s voice said making her sigh and her shoulders slump as she made her way further inside. Not even bothering to hang her coat on the coat rack she kicked off her heels and met the green eyes of her ex-lover and best friend. “Bloody hell you look awful. Good thing Ginny called me.” He said as his eyes swept over her slim figure. Hermione blew a piece of hair out of her face before trudging over to the couch and sitting beside him. Ron smirked and held out his arms to her which she went into without a bit of hesitation. “So who the hell am I going to have to bloody murder this time?” He asked as he brushed his hand over her matted hair soothingly. Hermione shook her head and buried her face into his flannel shirt refusing to acknowledge that the last half hour even happened. “Hermione Jean. I’m not going to ask you again. Who the bloody hell do I need to murder for leaving you like this?” He asked slowly as if talking to a small child making Hermione roll her eyes. Pulling her face back slightly she spoke quietly hoping that perhaps he might not even hear her. “I’ve fallen in love and apparently gotten my heart handed to me in pieces.” She said sadly as fresh tears began to pour from her eyes. Ron shushed her as he rocked her gently in his arms while she continued to sob. “Can I ask which wizard so I know who to tell Harry and the rest of the Aurors that we’re erasing off the face of the bloody earth?” He joked making her sob even harder. Ron frowned and held her tighter knowing that this was a lot more serious than just some fling. “Hermione, who is it and what’d he do?” He asked gently as he pulled her chin up towards him so he could look her in the eyes. Hermione sniffled and knew that if anyone would understand it was Ron. Even if the wizard in question was one of his former enemies. “It’s Malfoy. Blimey Ronald, I’ve fallen in love with Malfoy.” She cried as she buried her head again quickly too fast to see Ron quirk an eyebrow down at her. She was surprised that he didn’t say anything for a few moments and she worried if he was angry at her for showing their former enemy anything but hate. “Always was the heartbreak, that one.” He murmured as he held her close and waited for her tears to turn into small hiccups. Trying to think of the best thing to say, Ron paused for a moment before shaking his head and looking down at his former girlfriend. “Malfoy may have been a right git in his past but whatever he did this time I’m sure he didn’t bloody mean it.” He said as Hermione quickly surfaced from his shirt and looked at him wide eyed. “Didn’t bloody mean it?! Ronald he was with Astoria fucking Greengrass! He even kissed her! They looked like the perfect bloody pair that just made me want to hex them both into oblivion.” She growled as she pushed away from him and got up off the couch to stalk off in the direction of the kitchen. 

Ron ran a hand through his messy red hair before letting out a sigh and following after the angered witch. He found her in the kitchen leaning up against the counters with a mug of hot coffee clutched dangerously in her grasp. “Well did Malfoy know the way you felt about him before this? Cause if you didn’t bloody tell the bloke then I wouldn’t blame him for not knowing and seeking affection elsewhere.” He mused as Hermione looked over at him with a scowl. “Of course he didn’t know. I didn’t bloody tell him that I liked him more than a business partner.” She said as she slowly looked like she was beginning to realize her great mistake. “Oh good God Ron, I’ve bloody killed all chances that I’ll ever have with him haven’t I? Oh God I’m so fucking stupid…” She moaned as her coffee mug found its new home on her kitchen counter. Ron rolled his eyes at her dramatic interpretation of the loss of Malfoy’s affection and knew that she was seriously blowing things out of proportion yet again. “Hermione, sit. I’m going to let in on the greatest secret known to man.” He said as she reluctantly followed him and had a seat at the kitchen table. Ron was silent for a moment and clasped his hands in front of him while thinking of how to phrase it. Suddenly he looked over at her with the most honest look he could muster. “Hermione, men are dumbasses. We don’t know what you bloody women are thinking unless you tell us in exact literal terms. If you do not do this, then I’m afraid we’re going to revert back to our idiotic ways of grunting and weird little noises to communicate amongst ourselves.” He said making Hermione snort with laughter. “Well of course I know that.” She laughed as Ron nodded in agreement. “I figured you did. I just thought I ought to remind you in case you forgot. In any event, Mione there’s nothing saying you can’t bloody go show Malfoy exactly how much he means to you and see if you can’t win the stupid bloke back. If I know Malfoy, he’ll be dying to get rid of the Slytherin sluts and jump straight into your loving arms.” He said with a smirk making Hermione brighten at his reasoning. “Ugh of course! You always know everything, you know that don’t you, Ronald?” She said happily as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and jumped up to go prepare to confront the man in question herself. “Now if only I got that statement bloody recorded…” Ron mused as he watched her scamper off towards her bedroom to find more suitable attire for visiting the manor. “Blimey Malfoy, I do hope you know what you’re doing. Because she certainly does.” He muttered before he took another large sip of coffee and sat back enjoying the company and good feelings of finally being back around his best friend.


	8. In The Garden of Dragons Chapter 8

In the Garden of Dragons Chapter 8  
A/N: And here’s another chapter for ya! How’d you like Ron being all cute and supportive? He’s a good best friend despite their romantic relationship not working out. And things are about to pop off at the Malfoy residence. Starting with Draco and his mother. Any ideas or comments are welcome as long as they continue to be kind. Love you all. –MoonlitShadow

Draco slammed the front door of the manor shut as he stalked inside immediently going to search for his mother. His date with Astoria had been a disaster after Hermione had seen them and he refused to continue pretending that he actually wanted anything to do with Greengrass or her horrid family. Making his way through the manor, he saw that it’s hallways and rooms were mostly dark perhaps meaning that his mother may have already gone to bed for the night. But Draco doubted it. He knew what type of witch his mother was and she no doubt wanted to hear every detail about his date. He took the stairs two at a time before making his way over to his mother’s side of the upstairs wings. He saw that the door to her lounge was wide open and he knew that she must have been expecting him. And sure enough, she was on the chaise lounge with a cocktail patiently waiting for him to make his dramatic entrance. “Hermione bloody saw us! Now I’ll never get to have her for my own…” He cried out before collapsing in an arm chair across from his mother who merely shook her head and took another sip of her drink. “Of course she did. Leave it to Granger to be out at the exact same café as you tonight. Well, that certainly does complicate things, doesn’t it? I suppose she’s on her way over here right now to give you what for, eh? I think it’d be wise of you to tell her the truth and then beg and grovel for forgiveness afterwards. I’ve been in the manor’s library all day trying to find some sort of solution to our little….problem. But unfortunately I haven’t found anything yet. I left out a pile of old family books and diaries specifically on the subject of the marriage and courtship magic that applies to this situation on the back table of the library. Tell your witch to feel free to research there till her heart’s content. Better her than me I suppose. After all, she did solve the mysteries of the bloody war, did she not? Hmm…Sounds like hurricane Granger has arrived.” His mother said just as several loud knocks came from the front door downstairs. 

Draco cringed when he felt his witch come through the manor’s wards. He knew that she was probably angry and that there was very little at the moment that he could do about it. “Thanks, mother.” He muttered as she nodded and shooed him away. What was he going to say to her? That he couldn’t persue her hand in marriage because she was a bloody muggleborn? Oh that’d go over well…He thought to himself as he made his way down the stairs and over to the front door where indeed his witch was waiting for him. He was surprised and caught off guard though when he opened the door and found her smiling instead of her wand’s tip in his face as she tried to hex him. “Hermione, what are you doing here?” He asked trying to sound more sure of himself than he knew he was. “Draco, I need to talk to you. About tonight. About everything really. I think a lot needs to be said.” She said as he nodded and gestured for her to come in. “Please come in. We can talk without being disturbed in the library.” He said as Hermione brightened at the word library. “I never knew your family had your own private library.” She said as she followed him throughout the manor. Draco rolled his eyes before remembering that there was such thing as manners. “A family as old as mine tends to make a few allowances for us to go through the ages.” He drawled as they reached the French doors leading into the library. He could see that his mother had kept the lights on and he silently thanked Merlin that she had enough sense to already pull the massive volumes of family history from the shelves. 

Draco led her over to the sofa in front of the fire place and took a seat gesturing for her to sit beside him. It was silent for a moment between the two, as only the stray bits of wind blew throughout the large room. “First off I want to apologize to you for what happened tonight. It seems that I upset you greatly and I didn’t mean for that to happen. Secondly I want to know what you would have rather had me do seeing as far as I know you only see me as a business associate.” He stated clearly as he searched her face for any hint of what was coming next. Hermione frowned at his words not expecting him to be so blunt in the matter. “Well, I was upset. But I’m not sure I can put into words why.” She started before he held up a hand stopping her in her tracks. “Well at least try.” He said simply as she nodded and took a deep breath before letting it out. “For a number of years I’ve always know I’ve felt something for you. For a long time I wasn’t sure what it was but I think I’m more sure of what it is now.” Draco regarded her carefully before nodding in understanding. “And what was that, Hermione?” Hermione looked away for a moment but mustered all the courage she had to peel her eyes from the floor and meet his silvery gaze. “I think I’ve fallen in love with, Draco. And I’m not sure how you feel about me, but that’s what I feel about you.” She said as Draco’s eyes widened for a moment before he carefully schooled his expression. He was silent for another minute before he sighed and looked at her with an honest expression. “As much as I’d like to say I return your affections, even if I did there’s no possible way for us to be together right now. My mother has so graciously told me about an ancient type of magic that doesn’t allow anyone without a pureblood background to join our family. Particularly muggleborns.” He said knowing that any minute shit would hit the fan. He braced himself but the explosive feelings never came. He watched as she stilled and then dropped her eyes to the ground. “I figured something like that would be a problem. And I know from a bit of research that there isn’t much you can do about it. I’m sorry to have caused any sort of problem and if you excuse me I think I’ll head home now.” She said quietly making Draco’s heart clench in his chest. She got up to leave, but he cleared his throat before pointing to the large stack of books on the table. “I might not know a solution just yet, but perhaps we may find one hidden in the depths of my family’s magical history that may help us come to a better arrangement.” He said as Hermione paused for a moment and studied him. Really studied him. Did he want her to try and find a way out of his family’s magical rules? Or was he just merely satisfying her need for more knowledge on the subject? Either way she couldn’t really tell but to tell you the truth she didn’t really care. Wistfully shooting a glance over at the library’s French doors that led away from this place where bad memories seemed to fester like open wounds, she sighed and nodded before going to make herself comfortable at the table for a rather long and hard night. Draco watched her settle in with the large books and couldn’t help but smirk in victory at the fact that he had managed to at least save them enough time for him to try and beg for her forgiveness and maybe, just maybe find a way to bring both of them the happiness that was long, overdue.


	9. In the Garden Of Dragons Chapter 9

In the Garden of Dragons Chapter 9  
A/N: Hey everyone! I was once again hit with a little bit of writer’s block but I want to thank all my lovely readers who helped come up with a solution for the next few chapters. I wanna give a big shout out of thanks to LadyBeaver78, ZoeysZone, and chaviramoss for being so amazing and helping out with your kind words and great ideas! This chapters for you guys! As always, I love you all and all of my fantastic readers are super awesome. Keep the ideas and suggestions coming guys! I love hearing from all of you!-MoonlitShadow

1:00 a.m. Malfoy Manor Library

Hermione’s loud snores filled the room as she rested upon pages of pages of Malfoy family history. Draco and she had been hard at work looking for any solution possible to their rather unusual circumstances. Draco and Hermione had argued and hashed out several different variations of plans that may or may not be helpful but to no avail. It was a little after 12:30 when Draco noticed that Hermione had finally given into her desperate need for sleep. Now, he sat back on the couch in front of the fireplace with only a few flickering candles as company while he gingerly sipped at a glass of firewhiskey. He had no idea what they were going to do and the circumstances were looking worse by the second. So, he did the only thing he knew to do. Think outside the box. A few moments later, the very wizards that he had hoped would come to their aid stepped out of the magical fireplace and nodded their greetings to him as they came forth into the darkened room. “Malfoy, always good to see you.” Harry Potter stated in a polite tone as he and Ron Weasley looked around them in awe of the grand Malfoy estate. “Good to see you too, Potter. Weasley.” He said as he gestured for them to sit. Harry and Ron took a seat on either side of him on the couch and Draco waved his hand so two more glasses of firewhiskey appeared on a tray in front of them. Harry and Ron helped themselves to their drinks and made themselves comfortable next to their former enemy. “She’s out cold, yeah?” Ron inquired as he nodded his head in the direction of where Hermione was fast asleep on the other side of the room. Draco nodded and Harry and Ron exchanged a fond look. “It’s rare for her to give up and go to sleep so easily. Blimey if you could’ve seen her during the war…” Ron trailed off as Harry and Draco nodded in agreement. “She’s quite the handful I’ll say that much.” Draco said as Harry and Ron chuckled at the Slytherin’s raw honesty. “That she is. So I hear you two are up a creek and are in need of our services.” Harry said quietly as he and Ron looked over at Draco who was quiet for a moment but nodded in confirmation. “Something about old family magic keeping you from marrying our lovely know it all?” Ron quipped with a knowing smirk making Draco wonder what he knew of their circumstances. “Yes. My family as you know has been notorious for their blood purity standards including in all marriage arrangements. Because of this, I was told that there would be no way for me to pursue a relationship with Granger.” He said as Ron and Harry nodded thoughtfully. “Well, as you know, my family is also part of the Sacred 28 although we’re not as widely recognized as your family. And I did ask my mother about any type of solution that she knew of that your family may not have thought of. And she came up with this.” Ron said as he produced an ancient looking piece of parchment from his cloak pocket and handed it over to Draco who regarded with great interest. He unfolded the parchment and read the words scrawled across the paper once, twice, three different times before nodding and refolding it so it fit into the pocket on his shirt. “Of course. I do remember hearing tales of your mother’s brother choosing to wed a muggleborn witch if I’m not mistaken. They used the same method, correct?” Draco drawled as Ron nodded in confirmation. “Yes and it worked quite well in appeasing both the old family magic and the need for the continuation of the family line itself. I think it would work quite well in this particular case.” Draco nodded and took a moment to consider his words. It was a rather drastic solution to their problem but the only one that would work in this exact instance. Shaking his head, he lifted his glass to his lips and downed the rest of the firewhiskey in one shot before meeting both Ron and Harry’s eyes. “I suggest you get her home, get her to bed. In the morning make sure she’s fed and as happy as possible because I’m sure we can all guarantee that she’s going to pitch a right fit when she hears about this.” Draco instructed as they all agreed on what would happen next. “Sounds good. Well I’m glad that we were able to help. My mother said that she’d be expecting an owl from your mother or yourself in the next few days as things fall more into place. We’ll make sure that my mother and Ginny as well as anyone else we can think of will be available to assist her and yourself during these uncertain times.” Ron said as he and Harry stood and both shook hands with Draco who gave them a grateful smile. “Thank you both for being so….understanding about our circumstances. If either of you ever need anything, please do not hesitate to ask.” Ron and Harry nodded before Ron went over to collect the sleeping witch into his arms. As soon as they were ready to go, they bid the blonde wizard goodnight before disappearing into the darkness altogether. Draco ran a hand through his hair and began to go about cleaning up the stacks of books on the back table knowing that Hermione would surely try and hex his balls off when she found out what they were up to. Draco stepped up to the large floor to ceiling windows that stood on the opposite wall of the library and looked out over the manor’s vast grounds as the moonlight showered it the faintest glow. “Please understand little witch, that this, is the only way.” He whispered hoping and praying to Merlin that Hermione would soon understand.


	10. In The Garden Of Dragons Chapter 10

In The Garden of Dragons chapter 10  
A/N: Hey all you lovely readers of mine! I’ve got some great news about this story. I’ve finally made some major progress in writing out a complete outline for the first book in this series. So I now know what is going to happen from here on out. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and support and I can’t wait till you get to read what happens next. Love you all so much-MoonlitShadow

First there was darkness. It was a nice feeling, this complete darkness. But then it was rudely interrupted by a sound. Not just any sound but the sound of something snoring rather loudly next to wherever Hermione lay amongst the darkness. Letting out a groan, she noticed that the snoring was getting louder and then as she finally came to completely, she blinked her eyes open slowly and noticed that first, it wasn’t dark at all. Second, she was not in her bed in her apartment. The latter of the two freaked her out much more so she opted to deal with that problem first. She blinked her eyes a few more times and allowed her brown orbs to adjust to the early morning light in Ginny’s room. Wait. Ginny’s room? She was in the Burrow she realized. And she indeed was in Ginny’s room. As if needing extra confirmation of this fact, she turned on her side and noticed that Ginny was indeed the one who was sleeping next to her snoring as loud as a freight train. Either that or a dying dementor. Did dementor’s die? And what the hell did that sound like anyways? Hermione shook her head to rid herself of her ridiculous early morning ponderings and smiled when she saw that Ginny’s bright green eyes were slowly blinking open and adjusting so they focused solely on her. “Oi! Whatcha doin up so early, Mione? It’s got to only be bloody six in the morning.” Ginny groaned making Hermione smile at her friend’s sleepy state. “Well excuse me for waking you, Ms. Ginerva. I just was bloody wondering how I was at Draco’s last night and then ended up falling asleep and now I’m here at the Burrow.” Hermione drawled making Ginny blink at her for a few moments before her eyes lit up in recognition. “Oh, right. I forgot. You don’t know about all that. Well, Draco flooed Harry and Ron and told them that he was worried about your mental state last night and that he didn’t want you to go back to your apartment alone so he asked that they come pick you up and bring you here so you’d have more company. Said something about you two getting into an argument or something last night.” Ginny mumbled quietly as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. 

Hermione’s expression turned sour and she scrunched up her nose in distaste. So Draco thought it was necessary for her to be babysat by her friends since she couldn’t bloody make it home in one piece? Rolling her eyes, she noticed that Ginny was waiting patiently for her to elaborate more. Hermione huffed in annoyance and plopped back against the pillows before turning to face Ginny fully. “I confessed to Ron that I’m in love with Draco. Ron told me to go tell Draco how I felt. So I did and I ended up getting bloody rejected.” She said as her voice started to break at the mention of Draco’s odd rejection. Ginny nodded in understanding, but her eyes held secrets that Hermione didn’t know about. Little did the know it all witch know was that Ginny knew everything about why Hermione was at the Burrow and exactly what the plan was to keep her from losing Draco altogether. She was thankful though that Hermione had turned to face the ceiling so she wouldn’t catch the glimmer of knowledge that crept into her green eyes. So Ginny nodded and patted Hermione’s head empathetically making Hermione giggle at the red head’s silly antics. “Stop patting me, Ginny. I’m not a dog.” She playfully growled making Ginny snicker and pat her harder. “Woof goes Granger. Woof woof.” She joked making Hermione turn red with embarrassment. “Honestly, Ginerva. You’d think you were a bloody toddler with your manners.” Hermione drawled making Ginny stop patting her for a moment and quirk an eyebrow in her direction in a silent challenge. “Oh really? So I’m a toddler, huh? And what does that make you the old maid?” She teased knowing that it would only rile Hermione up further. Which it definitely did because Hermione took her pillow out from under her and proceeded to whack her younger friend over the head with it making the two start an all out pillow fighting war. 

The craziness didn’t last long though because moments later the door to Ginny’s room burst open and Molly and Fleur barged in with Teddy Lupin and Fleur’s toddler daughter Victoria racing in behind them. Teddy took a flying leap and ended up on top of Ginny making her let out a screech as the now pink haired boy smacked her repeatedly. Victoria was still too young and too small to reach the bed so Fleur gently helped her up next to Hermione who was tickled pink by the little girl’s insistence to lay down beside her. “Good morning, girls! How did you sleep? Hermione dear, I hope Ginny didn’t keep you up too late. We’ve got a busy day ahead of us.” Molly said as she and Fleur took a seat on the bed beside them. “Get em off me!” Ginny cried as two year old Teddy squealed in delight at her cries of outrage. Fleur giggled and shook her head exchanging a knowing look with Molly that neither girl seemed to notice. “Well it’s good to see you all are getting along so well seeing as how you and Hermione will be watching Teddy and Victoria for Fleur and I while we go on a special shopping trip. We have an appointment that we must keep in Diagon Alley.” Molly stated calmly making both girls look up at them in shock. “We’re gonna be bloody stuck her babysitting?!” Ginny practically yelled making Molly give her a stern look. “Oh yes, you both will be very busy with taking care of these two for the rest of the day. We cannot miss this appointment no matter what.” Hermione propped herself up on one arm and looked over at Molly and Fleur with a questioning look while Victoria played gently with her fingers. “What type of appointment is it, Molly?” She asked as Molly and Fleur exchanged a look before Fleur burst out with the answer. “Bill and I are expecting again! I am eight weeks pregnant!” She drawled in her clearest French English accent. It had been years since the war and her English had improved greatly after she had married Bill and had moved into the spare bedroom at the Burrow. “Oh Merlin, that’s wonderful!” Hermione screeched as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around the now very emotional girl. “Great. That’s just great. Another bloody baby crawling around my house.” Ginny grumbled making Molly give a smack to her leg. “No one but you two know yet so we thought we would have a surprise baby shower for Fleur and Bill and let the boys know then. We’re going to the bakery in Diagon Alley so we can pick out a cake for the grand event.” Molly said excitedly as Fleur nodded in agreement. “That’ll be great. Of course we’ll watch the kids.” Hermione said as Ginny reluctantly nodded her consent. “Fine. We’ll watch the little buggers…” she muttered making Molly roll her eyes in exasperation. “This will give you both good practice for when you get married and have children of your own one day.” Molly said as she exchanged a look with both Ginny and Fleur. “Never too early to start learning.” Ginny mumbled under her breath as she shot a look over at an oblivious Hermione. “Great then it’s settled. We’ll head over to Diagon Alley now and leave you all to have a good, fun day. If you have any trouble please don’t hesitate to send a patronus to either Fleur or myself.” Molly said kindly before she gently pulled Fleur from the room and disappeared downstairs. Moments later the sound of them leaving by floo was heard and Ginny sighed heavily while Hermione smiled down at the two little ones. “This is going to be fun.” Hermione said as Teddy and Victoria curled up next to her. Ginny rolled her eyes and nudged her shoulder. “Yeah, for one of us at least.” She said making Hermione chuckle. Unbeknownst to Hermione, things were already getting underway to put into motion a plan that would make or break her relationship with one particular Malfoy who swore that he’d never let her leave his side again.


	11. In the Garden Of Dragons Chapter 11

In The Garden Of Dragons Chapter 11  
A/N: Hello my lovely garden fans!!! I’m sorry it took so long for this chapter but here it is. The next installment of this fun story. This is definitely one of my favorites that I’ve been working on so far. It just seems to have a mind of it’s own. Hermione and Draco tend to run wild in here. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I’ll see you next update. Theme song for this chapter is Two Pieces by Demi Lovato. In case you were wondering why that particular song, it’s because it explains what Draco is feeling kind of secretly in this chapter and the chapters to come. It’s dramatic, but raw in a way that only he can do. Love you all.-MoonlitShadow

 

 

Narcissa swirled the small tiki umbrella in her drink for the thousandth time as she tried and failed to unhear what exactly she was hearing from the three boys that stood before her. “So let me get this straight….You’re telling me that because you’ve fallen madly in love with the Granger girl, the same girl who helped save the entire wizarding world; you’re going to try and bypass the family magic by making her pregnant so you can continue your relationship and marry her?” Narcissa drawled as she looked up first at her son and then the other two boys who she couldn’t have imagined would’ve ever returned to their manor on their own free will. “That’s exactly what we’re saying.” The golden boy of the wizarding world confirmed as she nodded slowly in understanding. She looked over again at her son and then at the third boy who was clearly uncomfortable in his current company. “Well, then I suppose you’re either asking for my blessing or approval.” She said as she thought carefully about her options. She hadn’t been put into the Slytherin house for nothing. She was at least a calculating witch. She always knew that her son had been in love with the Granger girl and she was secretly thrilled but was worried about how the family magic would react to her muggleborn status. Their family magic was at the very least….rather judgmental. 

 

Draco cleared his throat and shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he held his mother’s scrutinizing gaze. “I would do this with or without your approval, mother but since you know now I’ll merely ask your opinion on the matter.” He said making her smile at his blatant cheekiness. She laughed lightly and set her drink down on her late husband’s desk not caring whether or not it’s contents sank down into the prized wood. “Alright. I’ll offer any help or assistance that you may need in this strange adventure that you’re attempting to start yourselves on.” Draco smiled and leaned over the desk to give his mother a grateful embrace while Harry and Ron watched with varying expressions of relief. “So what do we do now?” Ron asked as his voice shook slightly with anxiety. Narcissa turned her attention to the red headed wizard that she hadn’t seen much of since the end of the war. “Well, I would caution you with whatever plan you come up with seeing as how the family magic will only be satisfied if both the bride and groom are willing participants in the wedding bond. The child should bypass that rule but it’s not for certain. There’s only one case so far that we’ve seen in our family’s history. It worked in that case, but I’m not sure it will in this one. But, you can try. Where there’s a will there’s a way, right?” She said as she gave him the kindest smile she could muster. Her late husband may have had prejudices against muggleborns and supposed blood traitors but Narcissa herself believed in no such thing. As soon as her husband had passed on, she was relieved that neither she or her son had to hide their true feelings anymore. 

 

Draco nodded in understanding as both Ron and Harry listened silently to the two Malfoys. “I understand. It will be difficult to convince her to continue our relationship to the point of us sharing a bed together but you are right, mother. There should be a way.” He said as he mulled over his next move. Harry and Ron shared a look knowing that if Hermione knew they were in on this so called plan, they would pay dearly for it whether it be in bodily harm or loss of her friendship altogether. “So what will you do now, dear?” Narcissa inquired as she looked over at her son who clearly took after his father in more ways than one. He shook his head and ran a hand over his gelled back hair in frustration. “I’m not sure. I’ll have to think on it. In the meantime you two need to go back to the Burrow and calm down Hermione and buy me some time to come up with something. I have a feeling I’ll need to consult with some of my…..acquaintances.” He said as Harry and Ron looked at him suspiciously. “What type of acquaintances?” Harry asked as he narrowed his eyes at the blonde. Draco threw his hands up in the air in exasperation and turned to leave the study that his mother had claimed for herself. Narcissa and the two boys watched him go, and Narcissa gave each of them a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, boys. He just means Blaise. The two have been close as close can be since they were born practically. And Blaise won’t tell a soul I promise. He often offers Draco sound advice. I’d let him talk to him if I were you.” She said as she looked between them. Ron looked slightly put out and Harry nodded in understanding before reaching a hand out and grasping his former enemy’s mother’s hand in his own gently and shook it. “Thank you for everything, Mrs. Malfoy. All of us who love Hermione really appreciate it. We all know that Draco and Hermione are meant to be together. And I’m sure everything will work out in time for both of them.” He said as Narcissa shook his hand before releasing it and nodded in agreement with a small smile. “It’s my pleasure, Mr. Potter. My son’s happiness is all that matters to me now. And if he desires a marriage and child with Ms. Granger than that is what he shall get.” She said as they all nodded in understanding. Operation Draco trying to seduce Hermione Granger was officially in effect.


End file.
